Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster
Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster was a downloadable expansion pack for Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter set in the Anauroch desert, rather than the standard locale of the games namesake, Icewind Dale. Summary Heart of Winter was deemed too short (especially in comparison to other Black Isle expansions like Throne of Bhaal) so a free downloadable addition was made called Trials of the Luremaster. This made available an entirely new adventure set in Anauroch (and according to in-game canon this was where the party who saved Easthaven left for after they'd completed their quest). A mysterious halfling, Hobart Stubbletoes, promises treasure and teleports the party to Anauroch, where there is a castle, Castle Maluradek. Inside, an undead bard with a knack for rhyming verse challenges the party to prove themselves heroes by granting the castle's undead inhabitants eternal rest at last. Index Characters :Adran Runeshadow • Criek • Erris • Fallon Maluradek • Geddian • Giles • Harald • Hobart Stubbletoes • Luremaster • Mag • Rikasha • Shelhai • Zierkki :Aehirglass • Ammal-Matis • Amir Talmed • Calim • Chautog • Dabath • Drosus • Kraag • Memnon • Merdros • Mordigan • Prashnak • Shandellon • Teraven Docen • Wychgar Creatures :bat • beetle (bombardier, rhinoceros) • beholder • crypt thing • dire bear • djinni • elemental (earth, fire, water) • ghost • golem (ice, iron) • halfling • harpy • invisible stalker • jackal • minotaur • mummy • mustard jelly • myconid • neo-orog • ochre jelly • olive slime • rakshasa • revenant • shambling mound • skeleton (blast, boneguard) • slime zombie • spider (phase, sword, wraith) • stone nuisance • troll • umber hulk • water elemental kin • wyvern :baatezu • blue dragon • duergar • efreeti • githyanki • lava mephit • orc • salamander • tanar'ri • troll • wight Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Castle Maluradek :;Regions: Anauroch :Astral Plane • Bryn Shander • Calimshan • City of Brass • Cormanthor • Dead Man's Tree • Elemental Plane of Air • Moonshae Isles • Sea of Moving Ice • Spine of the World • Storm-Barrows • Tamjuhk • Unicorn Run • Waterdeep Magic :;Magic items: Axe of the Minotaur Lord • Backbiter • bag of holding • Bracers of Icelandic Pearl • Chautog's Thinker • Cloak of Scintillating Colors • Dead God's Dreaming • Druid's Ring • Hell's Bane • Missile Attractor • Shortbow of Ebullience • Skullflail • Staff of the Hanged Man's Glee • Wind of Heaven :acid storm • wand of fireball Religions :Bane • Helm • Tyr :Auril • Bhaal • Jergal • Myrkul • Tymora Miscellaneous :;Events: Hallowed Pass :;Gemstones: diamond • emerald • fire agate • moonbar • moonstone • pearl • skydrop • star sapphire • sunstone • waterstar :;Metals & Allows: bronze • copper • electrum • gold • platinum • silver :willow Appendix See Also *''Icewind Dale'' *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale II'' External links * *Planet Baldur's Gate References Connections de:Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2001